


Felicidad ; kyman

by taraada



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Gen, Kyman - Freeform, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraada/pseuds/taraada
Summary: A veces la felicidad es apoyar la cabeza en el hombro correcto y, para Cartman, este era el de Kyle
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 35





	Felicidad ; kyman

**Author's Note:**

> ・。。South Park le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores: Trey Parker y Matt Stone
> 
> ・。。Kyle & Cartman // Kyman

Engullía lentamente las frituras y migajas que su mano tomaba por cada vez que la metía dentro del empaque sobre sus pierna. Su mirada se perdía en el programa sintonizado, aunque a estas alturas ya ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos tenia la intención de averiguarlo. Los pensamientos lo abrumaban, eran oscuros e hirientes, pero dormir ya no era suficiente para aminorar algunos de ellos.

Desplomado en el sofá, incomodo por lo demás, no tenia fuerza para sentirse frustrado en su situación o si quiera un poco más devastado. Odiaba los días como estos que lo sumergían con la estúpida idea de devorar comida hasta hartarse, mirar televisión sin realmente verla y tener pensamientos que lo harían ver como un marica si alguien pudiera escucharlos y todo aquello solamente por algún comentario agrio a los que estaba más que acostumbrado, sin embargo él era también humano, él sentía dolor como cualquier otro.

Intentaba de todo para sentirse bien otra vez y olvidar todas esas palabras mal intencionadas, venenosas, que alguien le hubiera dicho. Ver sus episodios favoritos de Terrance y Phillip a veces lo reconfortaba lo suficiente, comer Chessy Poofs era otra opción y joder a Butters para que hiciera el ridículo -aprovechándose de su credulidad y buena disposición para ayudar a sus amigos- igualmente acababa por sacarle una que otra carcajada. No obstante, cuando nada de eso funcionaba, recurría a su última opción, una que verdaderamente era bochornosa, aunque bastante efectiva.

Su ultima opción -la que dañaba profundamente su orgullo- siempre podía encontrarla en el lago Stark, sentado en una banca de madera vieja que rechina siempre que alguien se sienta, leyendo un libro de pasta dura verde; había relieves en la tapa y contra tapa que le daban un aire a viejo, su contenido lo desconocía, pero por el titulo en letras doradas podía hacerse una idea de que su contenido eran historias de misterio, a su lado también estaría una manzana verde a medio comer o a veces una botella de agua gasificada. Su ceño de vez en cuando fruncido le revelaba un intento de desvelar algo entre los párrafos, un misterio escabroso entre aquellas lineas debía estar oculto si leía una y otra vez el mismo jodido libro, pensaba Cartman, con una ramita dibujaba en la tierra garabatos que solo él comprendía y Eric tampoco necesitaba saber que significado tenían esas líneas.

Se sentaba a su lado sin decir nada y menos aún esperaba una respuesta. Entre sus dedos estiraba y arrugaba su gorro celeste, nervioso por un rechazo que aún sabiendo que no ocurriría temía que un día fuese pronunciado por esos labios rojizos, lo hacia por un rato hasta que finalmente dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, sintiendo como el huesudo hombro se hundía en su mejilla. Le gustaba el silencio que los envolvía en ese momento, era desagradable tener que exponer sus sentimientos maricas, ya que, admitir que unas banales opiniones pudieron doblegarlo sobre sus rodillas y hacerle sentir como una escoria mal nacida durante una larga semana era algo inaceptable, jamas lo diría, por eso se sentía cómodo con la mudez del contrario porque probablemente ya sabia el motivo de su llegada al lugar.

En cada pestañeo que daba percibía irritación en sus ojos, un picor al que estaba acostumbrado a usar para beneficiarse, tomando un papel de mártir y eligiendo muy bien a su victimario podía cumplir su plan sin fallos o errores, también alguna vez esa picazón molesta le irritó los párpados debido al miedo, pero había pasado tiempo desde que lloro por sentir pena, una tristeza fruto del odio que otras personas no se molestaron en callar por mucho tiempo. Cuando las lágrimas finalmente aparecen rodando por sus pómulos, cayendo sobre sus pantalones, el libro se cierra y queda al costado derecho del otro.

Un tacto suave se desliza por su espalda y acaricia en círculos de forma reconfortante, aliviando poco a poco la pena que invade su corazón. Los dedos, fríos y largos, se mueven por su nuca hasta llegar al cabellos, enredándose entre las hebras marrones. Esa caricia es suficiente para detener el temblor de su cuerpo, lo tranquiliza. Se siente pleno entre los brazos contrarios, bajo el roce de esos dedos bajar la guardia y ser débil no le parece bochornoso o algo digno de rehuir. Se siente querido, se siente una persona importante de una manera que nunca puede experimentar al llevar a cabo con éxito sus planes para salirse con la suya, es extraño, pero no le disgusta.

Respira hondo para calmarse, aferrando sus manos a la chaqueta naranja, y se permite ser arrullado en una tonada de la cual desconoce su origen. Una canción de judíos, seguramente.

El sonido de una llamada entrante interrumpe todo rastro de contacto y cercanía entre ambos. Cartman se irgue en su lugar correctamente, sus dedos se enroscan entre si sobre su panza, mirando de reojo como el otro contesta su celular. No tiene que mirar la pantalla para saber que es Sheila diciéndole que la cena está lista y que si se atreve a llegar tarde no calentara la comida nuevamente. Esa bruja gorda continuamente arruinando todo. Justo después de eso él también recibe una llamada de su madre que le dice muy emocionada que lo espera en casa con delicioso pollito de KFC y un postre para chuparse los dedos.

Ellos se levantan simultáneamente de la banca, Eric no espera y se adelanta unos pasos para que él pueda tomar sus pertenencias. Exhala aire quitando con la manga de su abrigo los rastros de lágrimas, desprevenidamente su mano izquierda es apresada en un cálido agarre que le revuelve el estómago .

Esta sensación es tan contradictoria. Le da placer y asco a la vez. Es como si hubiese comido cuarenta bolsas de Chessy Poofs y, habiendo disfrutado de su crujiente consistencia e igualmente del sublime sabor que permaneció en su paladar, luego por su gula sufrió los efectos en su estómago. Un jalón en su brazo basta para disipar aquellos pensamientos.

Abandonan las aguas claras que ahora se tiñen con los colores que se escurren como acuarela sobre el cielo, armoniosamente pasan del naranja suave al rosáceo elegante; las nubes como algodón de azúcar parecen derretirse en el firmamento al igual que el sol que con sus últimos rayos dorados ilumina ambas figuras unidas por sus manos entrelazadas. Caminan por las calles que empiezan a ser iluminadas por los faroles negros en las calles, por suerte no transitan personas en la ruta que toman y son libres de balancear sus manos al compás de sus pasos.

Cartman divisa su casa y pronto se hallan frente a la puerta, un movimiento en las cortinas revela que su madre está tras la ventana espiándolo, bufa molesto ante la intromisión de su progenitora, luego hablaría seriamente con ella.

Los dedos juegan entre ellos por un momento, Eric tiene la mirada en sus zapatillas y puede percibir los irises verdes del pelirrojo sobre su rostro. No quiere mirarlo a los ojos porque siente que si lo hace su boca va a empezar a soltar mierda cursi que no necesitaba desvelar por ahora, no hasta que estuviera seguro. En su mejilla percibe una caricia amable que lo invita a alzar la cara y encontrarse con esos ojos que lo hacen estremecer.

-Deja de mirarme así, judío de mier...

Antes de poder terminar con su insulto se ve interrumpido por un nuevo roce y esta vez en sus labios. El beso dura poco, tan efímero que pareciera como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, y una insólita emoción le remece el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Sale de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la risa burlesca en la lejanía.

-Te veo mañana en la casa de Stan, gordo -como última despedida agita la mano mientras corre por la calle hacia su hogar.

Aunque dañase su orgullo, Kyle Broflovski traía a su vida felicidad cuando todo era un caos en su cabeza.

Disimuladamente pasa los dedos sobre sus labios, sonríe por el beso y también por el plan que su mente maquina para vengarse de esos bastardos habladores.


End file.
